Healing Hearts
by RebelChick204
Summary: Trunks breaks up with Marron and feels lost. How can Pan help him?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. In fact, I own nothing, not even the   
song 'Only One.' Lifehouse owns that.  
  
A/N: This is a songfic about T/P that totally bashes Marron. I have no   
clue why I wrote this, maybe because I didn't like the other idea I got   
from this song. It was evil. R/R, and enjoy!  
  
-~*RebelChick204*~  
***********************************************************************  
Healing Hearts  
***********************************************************************  
Oh, God! The pain! It was incredible! I had never felt anything  
like it. And all caused by a little girl. A girl who I thought had   
grown up. But she hadn't. She still enjoyed playing her little games.  
I sat alone on the street, crying. Marron had always been the   
one I ran to. The one I trusted all my secrets to. And what had she   
done? Ripped my heart to shreds. Well Marron, you play with fire,   
you're gonna get burned.  
  
She's got a pretty smile  
It covers up the poison that she hides  
She walks around in circles in my head  
Waiting for a chance to break me,   
Chance to take me down  
  
The rain fell around me. I heard footsteps, then a quite voice   
asking,"Hey Trunks, what's wrong? And don't give me that 'nothing'   
crap, because I know that you don't just sit in the rain, crying for   
nothing. In fact, I've never seen you cry. What happened?"   
"Oh Pan," I said. "It's Marron."  
Pan's ki flared."That bitch! What did she do to you this time   
Trunks? I'll kill her!" Pan shouted. (A/N: As you may guess, Pan and   
Marron are not friends.)  
  
Now I see this burden you gave me  
Is too much to carry  
Too much to bury inside  
  
"No Pan. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her back into my   
heart. I think it's broken beyond fixable limits. I just loved her so   
much."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Marron and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. But one night,   
Marron came to me.  
"Trunks, I have something to say," she sneered. "I don't want   
to talk, it's just over. You mean nothing to me. You never have, and   
you never will."  
Then she just turned around and marched away.  
  
*Another Flashback*  
  
At the big annual Capsule Corp. party, I forgave Marron. She   
said she was under a lot of stress, and I believed her. Then tonight, I  
went over to her house to pick her up for our date.   
I rang the doorbell, but no one answered. I walked in, finding   
the door unlocked. What I saw in Marron's bedroom was heart-breaking.  
Marron was sitting on her bed with a black haired guy.   
Actually, he was on top of her. They both were giggling. Marron saw me   
standing in the doorway. She just smirked at me and then went back to   
what she was doing.  
I felt tears coming to my eyes, but I ran out. No, Marron would   
not see me crying over her. Pan's right. She is a bitch.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I guess you're the only one  
That nobody changes  
I guess you're the only  
One left standing when everything else goes down  
You're still the only one,  
You're still the only one  
  
I thought time could change Marron. But that was another   
mistake. I really don't know why, but it seems like everything I do is   
a mistake. Everything I know is a big mistake. But most of all, I think  
that I'm a big mistake.  
"Trunks, I know it's hard, but you'll find someone else. You   
never know when things like this are going to happen. I'm so sorry."  
Pan hugged me close. For some reason, even though I know that   
I'm stronger than her, I feel secure. Like nothing can hurt me. Like   
Pan could and would protect me forever. But I don't think she really   
would.  
  
It's all shallow and all so appealing  
I'm up to my ankles and I'm drowning anyway  
In a sea of sarcastic faces, familiar places  
Everything looks quite the same here  
  
Now I'll have to face everyone tomorrow. Another Capsule Corp.   
party. That means she'll be there too. I think I'll just avoid her. If   
I ever see her again, it'll be too soon.  
"Trunks, since you're way over here, just come over to my house  
and spend the night. You're a long way from Capsule Corp., and I'm not   
going to let you fly in your condition. I'm like my father that way, I   
guess," Pan said. "Oh, and in case you didn't catch it, that was a   
demand, not a request."  
I nodded weakly. "OK, Pan. I'll just follow you."  
Pan helped me up, and we started on the walk to her house.  
  
It's all confusingly amusing  
Bitter and tainted  
The picture you painted to me  
  
We walked in the door. "Where's Gohan and Videl?" I asked Pan.  
"Mom and Dad are on a cruise, God knows where," Pan answered.   
Then she added with a grin,"If it frightens you to stay all by yourself   
with no adult supervision, you should have told me earlier."  
"No, it's just that I forgot that you already told me that," I   
answered.  
"OK then," she said.  
  
I guess you're the only one  
That nobody changes  
I guess you're the only   
One left standing when everything else goes down  
I guess you're the only one  
Who'll never change faces  
I guess you're the only  
One left standing when everything else goes down  
  
"Trunks?" Pan asked me.  
"Yes?" I answered, staring at her.  
"Would you... um, like to watch a movie?" she asked.  
I sighed. "Sure Pan. Sounds great," I said.  
  
Just cause it's all in your head  
Doesn't mean it has to be in mine  
Don't believe what you said  
Still can't get it out of my mind  
I've tried to find myself in approval  
I've already been there, already done that  
It got me nowhere, it brought me nothing  
But a good place to hide in,   
No one to confide in now  
  
Somehow, it seemed that neither Pan nor myself had any interest  
what so ever in the movie, so we just ended up talking. I told Pan   
everything, while she just hugged and comforted me. Then, somewhere   
along the line, we started staring into each other's eyes. All of a   
sudden, I felt like I could see Pan's soul. I was taken away by her   
beauty that I never seemed to really notice before.  
"Trunks?" Pan asked me.  
Her voice was like an angels. I couldn't speak, so I just   
continued looking into her eyes.  
"Have you ever wished that you could find your other half?"  
Not finding the words to say, I sent a thought to her. 'Of   
course I have Pan. Doesn't everybody? But now, now I think I finally   
found it. I finally found you. Only you've been here the whole time.'  
We slowly leaned into each other and began a passionate kiss.  
***********************************************************************  
A year later...  
***********************************************************************  
Pan and I leaned back from our kiss. Today had to be the   
happiest of my life. Pan and I had finally gotten married.  
  
I guess you're the only one  
That nobody changes  
I guess you're the only one  
Who will never change faces  
You're still the only one  
  
I don't need Marron anymore. Now Pan's my only one. And she   
will be my only one forever. I love you Pan.  
  
A/N: Like? Hate? I need to know these things people!!! Please let me   
know!!! Flames are okay, as long as they're constructive. And Marron   
fans, don't you even dare to flame me, because you were given multiple   
warnings!!! Okay! - -  
  
U 


End file.
